muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Julie on Sesame Street
Julie on Sesame Street was one of a series of Julie Andrews TV specials, produced by ATV and distributed by ITC. It was broadcast on ABC on November 23, 1973 and later in the UK on ITV on July 10, 1974. Using the alleys and stoops of the Sesame Street neighborhood as the venue for this television special, Julie Andrews and Perry Como join forces with the Sesame Street Muppets for an hour of music and antics. Highlights include the following: * Julie sings "This Way to Sesame Street" as she follows Oscar to Sesame Street, joined by a high-stepping chorus line of trash cans. * Kermit the Frog and Julie sing a duet rendition of "Bein' Green." *Julie and the dancers do a routine to demonstrate the number 10, in the style of many live-action inserts on the show. * Perry Como sings "And I Love You So." * Julie and Perry perform a medley about singing songs, including "Sing" and "Singin' in the Rain". * Julie and the Muppets take to the stage in a salute to the Broadway musical, which includes production numbers from Annie Get Your Gun, West Side Story, The King and I, Guys and Dolls, and Sweet Charity, ending with "Give My Regards to Broadway." * Julie and Perry sing "Picture a World" with the Sesame cast. * On an empty Sesame Street set, Julie sings "What Do I Do When I'm Alone?" Gallery File:JOSS01.jpg|Julie dances with several trashcans in the opening sequence. julie on ss8.JPG|Julie with the dancing dustbins julie on ss9.JPG|Dancing dustbins on Sesame Street File:JOSS02.jpg|Julie has a chat with Big Bird. File:JOSS03.jpg|Kermit welcomes Julie to the street. File:JOSS04.jpg|"And I Love You So" File:JOSS05.jpg|Julie performs a dance number about counting to 10. File:JOSS06.jpg|Julie and Perry sing a medley. File:JOSS07.jpg|Biff, Ernie and Bert talk with Julie about her work on stage. Image:Julie on SS 1.jpg|"Doin' What Comes Nat'rally" Image:SSIFeelPretty2.jpg|An Anything Muppet (Jim Henson) sings "I Feel Pretty" Image:Julie on SS 2.jpg|"Shall We Dance" File:SSTinhorns.jpg|"Fugue for Tinhorns" File:JulieCookieSpender.jpg|"Big Spender" File:GiveMyRegardstoBroadway.jpg|"Give My Regards to Broadway" File:PictureAWorld.jpg|"Picture a World" File:JOSS08.jpg|"What Do I Do When I'm Alone?" Image:Julie on SS 3.jpg|From the opening sequence Image:Joss press photo.jpg|Press Photo File:Perry julie andrews muppets.jpg|Press photo File:Juliess_ad.jpg|TV Guide ad Image:Joss1.jpg Image:Joss2.jpg Image:Joss3.jpg Image:Joss4.jpg Notes *The special was filmed at Elstree Studios in United Kingdom, which meant a new street set was built; there are subtle but noticeable differences between it and the original American set. *The original script notes feature alternate plans for the Broadway medley, including:Document from CTW Archives **Grover replacing Bert in "Fugue for Tinhorns" **Julie singing "Pick a Pocket or Two" from Oliver! with a bunch of rag-tag Muppets. She picks the pocket of an aristocratic Muppet character, realizing too late she's picked an explosive firecracker. **Julie singing "Do You Love Me" from Fiddler on the Roof to Oscar. *The ITV version of the special adds and removes some of the laugh track and applause, as well as adds special bumpers in between breaks. Muppet Characters :Oscar the Grouch, Big Bird, Kermit the Frog, Ernie, Bert, Cookie Monster, Grover, Biff, Mr. Snuffleupagus, Frazzle, Anything Muppets, Horses Credits *'Jim Henson's Sesame Street Muppets:' Frank Oz, Carroll Spinney, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Caroly Wilcox, Kermit Love, Jane Henson *'Producers:' Gary Smith and Dwight Hemion *'Director:' Dwight Hemion *'Writers:' Marty Farrell, Jon Stone *'Music supervised and arranged by:' Ian Fraser *'Musical numbers choreographed by:' Paddy Stone *'Orchestra Conducted by:' Jack Parnell *'Lighting Director:' John Rook *'Audio:' Ted Scott *'Musical Associate:' Derek Scott *'Sesame Street is a production of The Children's Television Workshop' *'Executive Producer:' Blake Edwards Sources See also *''The Julie Andrews Hour'' (1973) *''Julie: My Favorite Things'' (1975) *''Julie Andrews: One to One'' (1975) *''Julie Andrews: One Step Into Spring'' (1978) __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Thanksgiving